


Brassiere

by Lazyswan



Category: SUGA JIN - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-04 07:57:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17300789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lazyswan/pseuds/Lazyswan
Summary: 一个脑洞 欧欧吸





	Brassiere

金硕珍生产完啊，胸部反而发育了。

虽为双性人，金硕珍却算不上波涛汹涌，顶多像是春天没发育好的桃子。说是胸部运动训练过多也说得过去，只是生产之后大有突破B罩杯的趋势。

而随着再发育而来的就是涨奶。

金硕珍本就是脸皮薄的人，虽说妈妈从小教育自己双性人并不是什么屈辱要儿子堂堂正正做人。可涨奶这事儿太难以启齿了，便连着涨痛了一天一夜硬是没和闵玧其说。

只是到了第二天实在涨的翻来覆去难以入睡，一旁的闵玧其也察觉到他的不适，忙起身询问:”珍珍怎么了，哪里不舒服吗”说罢手便覆上了金硕珍的额头，”没发烧啊”这边金硕珍拉着闵玧其的袖子正忖度着怎么开口，耳朵就先红了。

”玧其，我…我有点…”闵玧其看看他通红的双耳，再看看他飘飘忽忽最后落在小胸脯上的眼神便猜知一二，却也不点透:”我在这儿，珍珍哪里不舒服要直接告诉我”。

金硕珍听他这样说，便抬手环住闵玧其的脖颈往他耳边凑，轻声说道:”我…我有点涨奶，胸部好痛”说完还委委屈屈的看着闵玧其。闵玧其看着眼前人红唇微嘟，两腮绯红，眼神偏偏是委屈又无辜，再想想他胀痛的胸脯，闵玧其脑袋里一炸一炸的。

“那你是想我带你去医院还是我给你吸出来”怕金硕珍再继续害羞，闵玧其便学着金硕珍的样子，抱他在怀里再凑近他耳边轻问。

金硕珍收紧环着闵玧其的手臂，脸埋在他肩窝，小声嘟囔着“要…要你…要你”闵玧其一边手揉着金硕珍的腰一边还不忘逗他:”要我干嘛啊”金硕珍便知道是闵玧其的恶劣因子作祟又想逗他，可现在胸脯涨奶涨的厉害实在没力气同他拌嘴，也就乖乖说道:”要你吸出来，帮我吸出来嘛松月儿”怕他再不饶人连小名都喊出来了。闵玧其听他撒娇喊松月笑的见牙不见眼，便轻轻一吻落在他颈侧后叫他坐好。

自打金硕珍怀孕开始睡衣就都换成了睡裙，不勒肚子又方便。慢慢掀开睡裙，便看着之前春桃似的小胸脯现在因为哺乳而变得愈加丰盈，两颗小肉粒因为涨奶的原因硬挺着。金硕珍本身肤色就偏白，胸脯更是雪白一片镶着两颗粉红色的小肉粒，现在涨着奶硬挺着的乳头被衣物摩擦着颜色愈加殷红了。未生产之前做爱时，闵玧其就分外喜欢这雪白一处，像是舔吻不够似的留下的吻痕指印能一直留到第二天早上。

唇轻轻覆上金硕珍的右乳，轻轻的吻着乳房缓解金硕珍的胀痛，吻遍之后便伸出舌头把乳头卷入口中，一下下的舔着乳头用舌头感受乳孔。这边舔着，另一边手也轻轻按摩着左乳，双眼注意着金硕珍的反应。闵玧其看他眸微闭唇微张，双手托胸微微往后仰，看来是挺舒服的。便开始吮吸乳头，”松月，有点痛…”听到金硕珍喊他闵玧其也没停，金硕珍感觉右乳被闵玧其唇舌舔吻的酥麻，吮吸时却又带着胀痛，感官全部集中在闵玧其唇舌之间。苏苏麻麻的感觉在后腰游走，快感直达后脑，控制不住的嘤咛出声。

吸完右乳左乳揉的也差不多了，便又开始吸左乳。听着金硕珍断断续续的嘤咛，闵玧其脑袋里就跟炸小蘑菇云似的，唇舌便更加努力吮吸。这一用力直接让金硕珍感觉股间湿润，双腿不自觉的夹紧。

闵玧其感觉到他的动作，便暂停口中工作，抬头看他。金硕珍看着闵玧其的唇，闵玧其唇本就生的好看，两片唇薄厚恰到好处颜色淡粉，起伏明显线条流畅。此刻这样一双唇上蘸染着自己的乳汁，再加上呼吸微促眼神性感。金硕珍感觉自己腿间更湿了。直接扑过去抱住闵玧其粘粘乎乎的说“松月，我好喜欢你啊”

听着金硕珍说喜欢闵玧其笑着抱紧他问“还痛吗”“不痛了不痛了，好舒服的”听闵玧其问金硕珍忙抬头回答。看着金硕珍这股傻傻的直白劲儿，闵玧其只想逗他“咱儿子真是好口福，以后你白天喂儿子晚上就喂我，我若出差你就把奶装在保温杯里我带着，咱一滴奶也不浪费，你说成不成”越说着金硕珍脸越红，双腿并的越紧，一手扯住睡裙下摆一手忙捂住闵玧其的嘴“你不要再说啦！我都好湿了！”

闵玧其：妈的，这小桃子知不知道话不可以乱说。偏偏现在还不能动他，唉。

 

 

（还有一点梗感觉写不进去）

后来经过每天晚上闵玧其的辛苦耕耘，金硕珍再没涨过奶，反而因为太顺畅总是溢奶。在家里穿睡衣还好，只是有时候出门在外，胸前两片湿湿的晕开实在是即不舒服又尴尬。而且有时候衣服摩擦乳头，又痛又痒让人好不痛快，金硕珍胸部本就敏感，每次都被折腾的叫苦不迭。也不是没想过贴乳贴，只是根本贴不住。而且一般的乳贴都会有更奇怪的形状突起，反而更加尴尬。

后来闵玧其买了个蕾丝胸衣送给他。金硕珍收的那一刻耳朵脖子通红一片，表示打死都不穿。虽然金硕珍从来没有因为自己是双性人而感到过自卑，以前为了增加情趣做爱的时候女装吊带袜也穿过。只是，只穿胸衣的话，也太羞人了吧，还要穿出去。一想到自己外表打扮的仪表堂堂，衬衫里面竟然是一副女士蕾丝胸衣，耳朵便更红了。

“没关系我们珍珍要是不能接受的话，就先在家里穿”闵玧其也不逼他，温水煮青蛙先哄他穿上。“太羞人了”说着就捂住脸趴在床上，闵玧其轻笑着拍了拍他的屁股也趴在一旁，拉下他捂着脸的手亲了亲“不羞人，我们珍珍穿什么都好看，我都喜欢，再说了你穿什么我没见过啊”听着对方的安抚，金硕珍感觉更加害羞了，一边喊着松月一边往闵玧其怀里扎。

后来闵玧其哄着骗着让金硕珍穿上了，那次闵玧其兴奋异常，做的格外的凶又深又用力跟想要二胎一样，也不管金硕珍喊着不要了。事后金硕珍呜呜咽咽哭着骂闵玧其骂了好一会儿。

不过，穿上胸衣以后奶确实不会再晕染到衣服上，乳头也不再磨的痛了。金硕珍也就乖乖的日日穿着了。闵玧其便偷偷的又买了好几套胸衣，还偏都是粉色白色黑色蕾丝少女样式的。

等金硕珍过了哺乳期后，这些胸衣也都全变成情侣内衣了，当然这是后话啦。

end.

 

 

(((dbq 写的不好不要骂我(;´༎ຶД༎ຶ`)

plus.因为没有经验都是百度的 所以可能不够写实 如果真的涨奶还是请联系专业的通乳师哦


End file.
